Nowadays, cyber security is one of the most important tasks for companies, government organizations, universities, and other organizations. These organizations spend a large amount of resource to safeguard possible cyber-attacks over the ubiquitous online networks. Although cyber-attacks at the personal level are not the top concern of cyber security experts and cyber security industry, any such attack can cause great damage or trouble to the individuals targeted by such cyber-attacks.
Due to young age and less experience in handling malicious attacks, students are generally vulnerable to many forms of cyber-attacks, such as malware, phishing, password attacks, malvertising, rogue software, fake person, etc. On the other hand, many students spend a large amount of time on social network websites, such as chat rooms and other online communities, and often lack the vigilance to tell people with bad intentions.
Thus, for the student community, a different approach may be needed to help the students to stay safe in this Internet time. The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.